The present invention relates to a modular recycling wash rack system.
In the past, washing vehicles, engine parts, lawn mowers and the like, while recycling the waste product, involved one of two options. The first, an in-ground sump, is very expensive to use, is not portable, and provides no flexibility for expansion or reduction in size. The in-ground sump requires sophisticated monitoring and maintenance, and requires a separate filtration system. Such an option is not practical or efficient for most cleaning needs.
The second, a mat and vacuum boom, is easily punctured and requires a smooth prepared surface, preferably with sloping. Such a system is slippery when wet and treacherous when oily or soapy. Furthermore, a mat and vacuum boom requires a separate filtration system. Accordingly, it is desired in industry to have a modular, semi-permanent recycling wash system that is inexpensive, can vary in size, and can be used on any surface and at different slopes.